


I am Sad

by Minae_Ar



Series: Your Emotions [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV First Person, Sad, Tags Are Hard, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar
Summary: I don't need to disturb others cause I can handle everything on my own.
Series: Your Emotions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049000
Kudos: 2





	I am Sad

It’s been a while since I’ve been in contact with someone. I wasn’t really affected by it that much. Going on walks and to stores are not that much of a big deal. After a while it did start to get a bit lonely around the house. My family had their own things to do so I lived alone.  
I pretty much didn’t want to disturb any of my friends so I didn’t call them over. Well all except that one person. They have been on my contact list for as long as I could remember. Knowing that we were together for a long time made me smile.


End file.
